Deserted
by Dphantom23
Summary: What happens when the Plasmius Maximus malfunctions while Danny and Vlad are up in an air plane, disrupting their powers, perhaps permanently. When the plane crashes on a deserted island, will Vlad and Danny have what it takes to push aside their differences and survive? Not Slash, mild swearing. Multiple chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Propositions

**AN:/ **Hey, everybody! I've been waiting to post this story for a while. I have quite a bit of this story already pre-written, well, 5 chapters, but still writting. I will try to update weekly, but I'm not always in a place that has internet (my mom doesn't have internet at her house, my dad does.) Well, this chapter is fairly short and mostly introductory, as will be the second chapter. But things do heat up and chapters do get longer. :D

I don't own Danny Phantom! Wish I did... *waits for Desiree*... Nope, okay.

Enjoy!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllll

**Chapter 1 Propositions**

''You are such a fuit loop." Danny Fenton stood in the middle of his living room, with a smirking Vlad Masters.

"Please, Daniel don't you think that nickname is getting a bit old?"

Danny glared at him a moment before replying. "Nope."

Vlad rolled his eyes, he opened his mouth for a snippy come back when, "Vladie! how's it going V-man?" Bellowed Jack Fenton. Danny's father, and Vlad's least favorite person in the world. Vlad plastered on one of the fakest smiles Danny had ever seen. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Jack! How is my best and fattest friend?"

Jack was completely oblivious to the rude fat comment, typical. "Good, I've been working on a new ghost weapon, this time I'm sure I'll catch that ghost boy, and tear him apart molecule by molecule!"

Vlad shot an amused glance at Danny. It took every fiber in Danny's body to not stick his tongue out at the older hybrid, that would hardly be appropriate. Instead, he just rolled his eyes and shot him a menacing glare. _Ugh, i should have never let that fruit loop into the house,_ thought Danny.

His father was still rambling on about his new invention, the one that would tear the ghost boy apart 'molecule by molecule' Danny shuddered. Vlad was studiously ignoring jack, and making rude comments periodically. They all went right over Jack's head, what's new?

Danny sighed, irritated. Who did the fruit loop think he was? Just showing up at his house. He rolled his eyes, _I guess I should be used to it by now_. "Oh, Madeline, my dear. How wonderful it is to see you." Danny snapped out of his revere, and for the umpteenth time that evening, rolled his eyes. His mom had just walked in, she didn't seem particularly happy to see Vlad. But who was ever happy to see Vlad? Besides is father, that is.

"Oh, hi Vlad. I didn't know you were here," she said, shooting a meaningful glance at Jack. Which he totally missed.

"Yeah, V- man said he came by to catch up! How awesome is that! It's practically been years since we last saw him. Isn't that right, Vladdie?" Vlad glared at Jack a moment before responding.

Pasting that pseudo smile back on his face Vlad said, "ah, I'm not sure it's been that long. Considering I saw you all last week. But I know how terrible you are at math. And anything else that requires brain cells. " Vlad seemed to ignore the venomous glares he was receiving from Maddie and Danny. Jack just stared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing like he thought Vlad was joking- which he probably did.

Maddie excused her self, saying she was going to go make their guest some cofee. Danny wasn't quite sure if Vlad was their 'guest' though, Danny suspected she just wanted to get away from Vlad. Who wouldn't? Danny huffed and plopped down on the couch, resigning himself to a night spent in the presence of Plasmius.

Danny almost jumped out of his skin when his phone rang, he dug into his pocket and looked at his phone. It was a text, from Tucker. 'Hey man, me and Sam are going to the Nasty Burger, come hang with us?' _Maybe I shouldn't go... what if Vlad tries something while I'm gone?_ But, really, at the most he'd be gone an hour, maybe two. His parents could handle themselves for that long- well his mom could at least. He shrugged, he needed a break from the fruit loop. 'Sure, I'll meet you guys there in 10.' He jumped up off the couch and headed towards the door, "Mom! Dad, I'm gonna go hang out with Sam and Tuck at the Nasty Burger." He more told them than asked, he did this so often he knew his parents wouldn't really care.

His mom walked out of the kitchen holding a pot of coffee. "Okay sweety, just be careful and be back before 9:00."

Vlad was still standing in the living room pretending to listen to Jack blather on about ghosts. When Daniel jumped up and headed toward the door, he heard the exchange between mother and son. _Seems like my little bager doesn't want to spend time with me_. He smirked,_ all for the better, I suppose. The proposition I have for Jack and Maddie will probably go smoother with out the little badger underfoot, _He thought.

Danny closed the door behind him, he stopped and breathed in the fresh- almost summer air. He only had one week of school left, then, he could do what ever he wanted. Sleep in, hang with Sam and Tucker, and, most importantly he didn't have to listen to any teachers. He couldn't wait. He let a smile slip onto his face, this night was turning out better than expected. He walked down the cement steps, with a bright smile on his face.

He was convinced nothing would go wrong. How much damage could Vlad possibly wreak while he was gone?

Danny would soon find out the answer to that question, and he wouldn't like it one bit.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllll

Like I said, short. Sorry, the chapters do get longer though.

I'd love to hear your thoughts. :D

...My math teacher felt the need to tell us he has word of the day toilet paper today. ._.

...Does anybody watch Game Of Thrones? So addicting.


	2. Chapter 2 Going Away

AN:/ Thank you all for the reviews, favs, and follows! They make my day! This chapter is a bit short. And the only chapter so far that I've written in first person. Ugh, another introduction chapter, sorry. Things do heat up in the next chapter though, diffidently I haven't been getting much writing done lately though. I just became an aunt again!.. To two healthy twin boys. They're just so darn cute! That and I got the Game Of Thrones book and have been watching the series, I'm addicted.

DP still isn't mine.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllll

**Chapter 2 Going away**

(Danny's POV)

"WHAT?!"

"Danny, calm down, it'll only be for a couple of weeks." My mother said soothingly.

"But-I'm not- I can't believe you.." I sputtered, un able to get a sentence out. I'd only been gone for two hours. TWO HOURS.

"Yeah, Danny- boy. It's alright, It'll be fun!" Said Jack. His mouth full, unsurprisingly, with fudge.

No, no no no no.

Spending two weeks with _uncy_ Vlad was NOT my idea of fun. I had never really been genuinely angry at my parents before, per say. But if any thing, this fit the bell.

"How could you!? You didn't even ask me! This is my summer vacation, don't I get a say?" My tone of voice made them realize just how mad I was.

Now, if you you've ever gotten into a fight with your parents, you'll know what I'm talking about. Yelling at them, just makes them yell back. My mom, never willing to be upstaged in a fight, physical of verbal, wasn't about to loose. Let's just say, that as soon as I started yelling at them, I had already lost.

We yelled back and forth for several more minutes. I think my mom was surprised at how long I kept at it, I had never really been one to talk back before. But there was no way, no freaking way. I was spending two weeks with Vlad. On some stupid buisseness trip half way across the world.

Even my dad got into the fight, of course, on my moms side. I was out numbered, two to one. Jazz came down, but she just stood in the stair well, looking shocked. Thanks for the help, big sis. I'm sure the neighbors could hear us.

"Daniel James Fenton. You will do as you're told, this is a terrific oppurinity for you. Now, go up to your room and think about how childish you've been acting." Said my mom, I opened my mouth to argue. "Now!" She said in _that_ voice, you know the one moms use to let you know that if you didn't do what you were told, you'd be grounded for months. Which, I probably already was any way. I debated for a moment whether I should say something else, because, chances were I was already grounded.

One look at my mom told me arguing would be a very bad decision.

I looked to my dad, hoping to garner some sympathy. One look at his face told me that was not going to happen.

I huffed, I was competitive by nature, and I didn't like to lose. But even I could tell this was a battle lost. I reluctantly started the retreat towards my room, my face burning. The fact that my mom had told me to go to my room, made me want to disobey her even more.

Instead I trudged up the stairs, completlty ignoring my gape-mouthed sister, and started towards my room. I made sure to slam my door louder than necessary, for good mesure.

That psychopathic fruit loop! I blamed him more than any one. I had no idea how he convinced my mom so thoroughly this was a good idea. My dad... well that probably wasn't to hard. I sweared to God the next time I saw him, he'd get a nice dose of ectoplasmic ray, right to his stuck up pompous-jerk face.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll l

_1 week later_

This was it. The day I'd been dreading all week. The first day of summer vacation, normally I'd be ecstatic Summer was supposed to be fun! Instead, I got to spend the first two weeks of it with my pompous archenemy. Hoo-ray!

I was not a happy camper.

Things in the Fenton house had been pretty tense for a few days, but eventually we got over it. I decided it wasn't my parents fault, Vlad had most likely tricked them into this some how.

We were currently standing on the front stoop of Fenton Works, waiting for my ride. I shifted nervously on my feet, I was getting antsy. Maybe I would luck out and Vlad would never come and get me. Ha, fat chance.

It was beautiful out side, I sucked fresh summer air into my lungs. I could feel warm sun rays hitting my face. It was the perfect day to hang out with friends. To bad I wouldn't be doing that for two weeks. Stupid fruit loop.

I didn't want to leave. I really didn't know if I could leave, I mean, what would happen to the town while I was gone? I have responsibilities, I can't just get up and leave. Sam, Tuck, and Jazz said they would take care of the town while I was gone. And there was also the red huntress, and my parents. My brain was telling me they could take care of it, but my heart was telling me a completely different story.

I let out a sigh loud enough to attract my parents attention. My mom was about to say something when a car pulled up.

Scratch that. Not a car. A limo. Surprise, didn't see that one coming Seriously, couldn't he have just came in a regular old car? What am I thinking? Of course he couldn't, he's Vlad.

My dad picked up my luggage and started towards the limo. Vlad stepped out of the limo, his normal calm and commanding air about him. He looked almost regal, like royalty. I had had an over whelming urge to flip him off.

His eyes met mine, and he smirked coolly. I scowled.

"Hello, Daniel. I'm so happy you will be accompanying me on this trip." He said, that infuriating smirk still playing on his lips. Fine, I'd play his game. We'd find out who the real winner was.

"Hi, Vlad. I'm so happy you invited me, I was so excited when my parents told me. Thank you." I smiled, a wide, genuine-looking smile when I said this. I tried to look as sincere as possible. I was trying to shock him, trip him up a little.

It didn't work. His smirk just grew wider as he looked down at me, bemusedly.

My mom shot me a look before saying to Vlad, "yes, this was such a generous offer. I know Danny has had his heart set on joining NASA when he gets older. But I think buissness would be a wonderful alliterative " I narrowed my eyes at Vlad, from the information I'd garnered he'd told my parents that I'd told him I wanted to get into buissness if NASA didn't work out. Yeah, I had said that, but it was a slip up. I never thought the fruit loop would get me to go on a two week buissness trip with him, half way around the world.

I mean really, what fifteen year old wants to spend two weeks with a bunch of old men in suits, talking numbers? Answer, none.

Vlad put his hands behind his back before replying, "this will be a wonderful opportunity for Daniel to get acquainted with the buissness world. And get some travel experience Italy is a beautiful country." That part didn't sound so bad, going to Italy would've been cool, if I were going with anybody but Vlad. He continued, " we can even go sight seeing, I especially want to visit the leaning tower of Pisa."

Wait, what? The leaning tower of pizza?... That didn't sound to bad. Without thinking I blurted out intelligently, "the leaning tower of pizza?" *

I immediately knew I'd said something idiotic. Vlad was barley able to keep himself from rolling his eyes, even my mom looked at me like I was a moron. My dad was packing my stuff into the trunk so he didn't hear it.

"No, Daniel. _Pisa_. As in the tower in Italy that is leaning to the side. It's a popular tourist attraction " I could tell he was trying really hard not to say anything rude, what with my parents present.

"Oh." I said intelligently, "I knew that." This time he did roll his eyes.

"All done, kiddo! You're ready to go!" My dad yelled, It was so unexpected, I nearly jumped out of my skin. Vlad sent a smirk in my direction at my reaction.

My mom pulled me into a hug, "be safe, honey. I love you."

"I will mom, love you too." I said, my cheeks tinged red with embarrassment.

My dad clapped me on the back, "we'll miss you around here, Danny-boy. Love you, son."

"I love you too, Dad." I side steped a crushing bear hug from him, and unhappily made my way toward the limo. Vlad held the door open for me. I sent a heated glare in his direction, if I hadn't restrained myself, ecto-rays probably would have shot out of them. He grinned in response.

God, I hated him.

I climbed into the posh limo and settled in for a long ride to the nearest airport. I heard him and my parents exchange good byes. And then he was in the seat next to me, a look of triumph on his face. I wanted to punch him.

Surprisingly though, he didn't say any thing. The driver pulled out and started down the road. I turned in my seat to see my smiling waving parents, I waved back. I waited intill I could no longer see them, then I turned back around.

All I needed to do was get past the next two weeks, then I could enjoy the rest of my summer break.

Here we go.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllll

* A reference to a conversation I had with one of my friends the other day.

Me: I really want to go to Italy one day, maybe visit the leaning tower of Piza.

Friend: The leaning tower of pizza? Man, that sounds cool, I wanna go!

* I stare at her*

Friend: What?

Me: *facepalm* Why am I even friends with you?

I'm currently still making fun of her for it.


	3. Chapter 3 Nefarious purposes gone awry

**AN:/ **A lot going on in this chapter. Finally getting into some action. :) Thank you all for your wonderful reveiws, favs, and follows! Sorry I don't respond to you all, I've been pretty busy lately.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, things are finally getting good.

I own nothing! Except Anthony Mcgee, the pilot.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllll

**Chapter 3 Nefarious Purposes gone awry**

The airplane was , unsurprisingly, posh. Danny looked around with interest, he had never been in an airplane before. Especially not some fancy up-a- do private jet before. The seats seemed to be fashioned from real leather. _Man, Sam would have a fit if she were here with me,_ the thought made Danny smile. Man, he missed them already. His eyes fell on the bar, there seemed to be a variety of upper class drinks arrayed. He raised his eyebrows, he'd never really thought about it before. But of course, why wouldn't Vlad drink? Especially if he had all of this expensive stuff.

Vlad saw Danny eyeing his expensive liquors and smirked. "Would you like a drink, dear boy?" He said, barely containing a laugh.

Danny was startled out of his thoughts at the question. What? Did he mean...?

"Uh- what? Wait. NO! Jeeze Vlad, I'm only 15, what's wrong with you?" He quickly recovered from his surprise. He was embarrassed by his earlier stuttering, but hid it well.

Apparently, not well enough.

Vlad rolled his eyes, a poorly contained grin on his face. "Really, Daniel? Do you honestly think I would offer you alcohol? I meant did you want something _nonalcoholic_ to drink." Vlad eyed him for a moment, his smirk growing wider. "A nice juice box, perhaps"

"Oh." He said intelligently. Well, he felt even stupider than normal now. " Um, no. I'm good." His eyes narrowed as his brain processed the jibe Vlad had made at his age. He couldn't come up with a proper snappy comeback, so he just said, "No. I don't want a freaking juice box. Fruit loop." He let a smirk grace his features when he saw Vlad glare at him for the fruit loop comment.

''Honestly, boy. Must you keep with that infuriating name, it's immature. Perhaps you do need a juice box." He said this with his usual calm demeanor about him, giving nothing away.

But, Danny noted that he had said boy, not dear boy. He saw that as a win in his book, letting him now that the name fruit loop really did bother Vlad.

Danny just shrugged and looked out the window. Completely ignoring Vlad.

Vlad glared briefly at the back of Daniels head. What an infuriating child! Why had he even offered to bring him in the first place? Despite what Daniel might think, he didn't have any 'evil plots' planned for this trip. He just wanted to spend time with the little badger. Well, mostly no plotting. He slipped his hand into his left jacket pocket and fingered the cool metal of the object inside. If his plan worked, the rest of the trip would go off without a hitch.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllll

Hours later Danny found himself still seated next to the window, gazing out at the vastness of the ocean below them. He had absolutly no clue where they were, above the Atlantic, he thought. He had tried various things to occupy his time, he had even briefly considered reading, like Vlad was doing. But instantly concluded the fruit loop wouldn't have anything of intrest to him. It was pouring out side, and the thud, thud, thudding of rain drops hitting the plane had unsettled Danny at first. Though, not so much as the thunder an lightning outside. Vlad had assured him, in a patronizing way, that it was a one in a million chance the plane would be struck by lightning. Danny wanted to inform him that it was also a one in a million chance to be turned in to half ghost- half human hybrid. But here they both sat, they didn't have the best of luck. But he had decided to keep his mouth shut, for once.

Despite what Daniel might think, Vlad was growing bored as well. He had considered taking a nap, but had scrapped the idea, concluding the brat would probably try to pull a prank on him while he was sleeping. This trip seemed to be taking much longer than it was supposed to. A glance out the window informed they were still above the Atlantic. His eyebrows furrowed, that can't be right. He was sure they should at least be at their destination by this time. What in blazes was taking so long?

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lll

Anthony Mcgee was an experienced pilot. Through out his entire career he had never made one mistake. Not one.

In till today.

He had offered to fly Mr. Masters today. Swapping with one of the less experienced pilots, he knew if he flew Masters today, he would get home in time to see his daughter at her ballet recital.

In all his years he had never made a mistake when it came to flying. Perhaps that's what lead to the most lethal mistake he would ever make. He was less vigilant than he was a young pilot, didn't watch for mistakes as thoroughly as he used to. He had become confident in his flying skills, subconsciously believing he couldn't do any wrong while he was in the air.

So when he realized he was hundreds of miles off course, he was flaberghasted. He couldn't believe it. His heart was pounding. He must have gotten turned around in the storm. How would he tell Masters? He would be fired! Years of perfection garnished by this stupid mistake.

No.

He wouldn't let it happen.

He vowed that Masters would never find out. He silently redirected the plane.

Right into the heart of the storm.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

Vlad felt that something was out of place. Yet he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He had concluded that the storm had slowed down their progress that's why they were hours over do. He silently looked out the window, and was surprised at how much the storm had picked up. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed threateningly across the sky. He had never seen a storm as violent as this one. He shrugged, he trusted his pilot knew what he was doing. McGee was one of his most experienced pilots, Vlad was glad when he had offered to take the job of flying him. Plus, he had ghost powers if something happened, he could always just fly out of here.

Danny wasn't nearly as calm as Vlad. Like Vlad, he sensed something was wrong. The storm had rapidly grown more and more violent and soon the whole plane was shaking with the force of the thunder. Danny's heart was thundering, he tried to look like nothing was bothering him. But suspected it wasn't working very well. Good thing Vlad wasn't paying attention to him.

Vlad silently closed his book and glanced over at Daniel. The little badger looked upset, probably scared of the storm. Vlad had to admit the storm was starting to unsettle him as well. Daniel was completely preoccupied with his fear of the storm he wasn't even paying attention to Vlad. Now's a better time than ever, thought Vlad. He got up and walked on silent feet towards Daniel, he slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out an object.

Danny felt a presence approaching him and turned around. His eyes were met with the sight of Vlad, seemingly trying to sneak up on him, with a silvery looking object in hand. Danny's eyes widened to the size of saucers when he realized what that object was.

The Plasmius Maximus.

Vlad cursed internally when Daniel turned around, the boys instincts were better than he gave him credit for.

Danny saw Vlad acknowledge his reaction, and knew with Vlad's speed he wouldn't even have time to get up. He unconsciously called forth the blue rings that signaled his transformation.

Vlad saw the beginnings of Daniels transformation, and lunged forward, letting his own black rings begin to travel up his body.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion

The Plasmius Maximus geared up with a whine as Vlad pushed himself forward. Danny was only half way through his transformation when the prongs of the Plasmius Maximus made contact with his skin. Vlad's own rings had still not made their way up the full length of his body when he felt the Plasmius Maximus make contact.

At the same time as all this, lightning struck the plane.

A shock wave traveled through out the plane. Vlad felt it travel up through the soles of his feet, and finally making contact with the Plasmius Maximus. Vlad felt excruciating pain throughout his whole body as it was lit up with electricity The current traveled from Vlad, through the Plasmius Maximus, and on to Danny. Who, like Vlad, wasn't even finished with his transformation.

They both felt the pain of their ghost powers being taken away, coupled with the electricity from the lightning. Hot searing pain traveled through them, their mouths open in shared silent screams.

It seemed like it lasted hours, when it was only seconds.

Then, finally, it stopped. They both dropped to the ground, writhing in pain.

Danny's mind was muddled and fuzzy. He could barley think past anything but his pain. He felt something drop and his stomach clenched. But he wasn't quite sure what was going on. He let his head drop to the ground, and darkness envelope him.

Vlad wasn't in much better shape than Danny. But when he slammed to the ground after the shock, he was a bit more aware of his surroundings. He felt their altitude dropping as the plane shuddered and sighed after its encounter with the lightning. His stomach climbed into his throat as he came one heart wrenching conclusion before he lost consciousnesses, and fell into blackness.

The plane was going down.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllll

Dun, dun, duuunnn. I've never really written any action sequences before, so this was a first. I hope I did it justice. I tried to make a point of the fact that they were both only half way through their transformations when the lightning hit. And the current of the lightning and Plasmius Maximus traveled through them both. These two halfas just can't catch a break, can they? This is more than a one in a million chance, Danny's right, they are unlucky. ;D

I'd love to hear all of your opinions on this chapter.

Stay tuned for the next chapter. (: Reviews are always welcome. :D


	4. Chapter 4 Land ahoy

AN:/ Late on the update. Yeaah.* Insert random excuse here * **  
**

**Please read! So, I've been informed that lightening striking planes actually doesn't effect the plane. Well. My brilliant solution to that? We're just going to pretend it does! Before I wrote that scene I had just got done watching W****_e Are Marshal. _****And isn't lightening what took the plane down in that movie? Well, anyways sorry about that. Being a half ghost half human hybrid also isn't possible, even more so. So I think we can all pretend lighning takes down planes. (: It's not all that important to the story anyhow, how then plane went down, that is. **

I own nothing! Except Anthony McGee.

**Deserted**

**Chapter 4: Land ahoy!**

Danny felt like his head was stuffed with cotton balls. Everything sounded like he was hearing it from a mile under water. All he wanted was to go back to sleep. That didn't last long. Because a moments later he finally realized what was going on.

The plane seemed to be falling apart. The sounds of thunder coupled with sounds of screeching metal quickly brought Danny back into focus. His heart was pounding, his stomach clenched violently with the feeling of falling through air. All kinds of beeping and screaming alarms were going off, he could hardly hear himself think. Not that he could think much through the blinding sense of sheer panic taking over his mind.

He heard someone screaming bloody murder. It took him a moment to realize it was him. _Come on, Fenton! You can do this, calm down._ He managed to think, he took a few panic laced gulps of air and looked around. His eyes widened as he had a thought, _Vlad! Where's Vlad!? _There. He spotted him. He was already back up on his feet, stumbling around. It looked like he was searching for something.

Vlad had woken only minutes before Daniel. Like Daniel, he had woken up and had initially been panicked. Who wouldn't be? But he had pulled himself together the best he could. He tryed to wake the boy, but couldn't. He started looking around wildly for something to save them. _A parachute. Yes!_ The thought had brought him a little hope they might survive. He had tried to transform, but it seemed his powers were gone. He internally cursed himself. He heard someone screaming, and whiped around to see Daniel. His hands holding the carpet in a death grip, his eyes squeeze tightly shut, screaming his head off. He couldn't blame him. He briefly considered going to the boy, but decided he had to find the parachutes first.

Danny regained himself enough to clumsily push himself up of the floor. He again saw Vlad recklessly tearing the place apart, ocationally stumbling and falling when the plane bucked. What was he looking for? _Parachute..._The thought came from no where, but Danny instantly knew it was correct.

"Vlad! Vlad!" He tryed to call over the blaring alarms, and screeching, groaning metal.

Vlad turned around, eyes wide. Danny thought this was the first time he had ever seen Vlad afraid.

Vlad opened his mouth to say something when a terrifying crash interupted him. Danny was thrown of his feet and crashed into Vlad with a bone jarring thud.

Vlad knew he was to late. It was to late for a parachute. When Daniel crashed painfully into him, he threw his arms around the boy. Trying to offer as much protection as he could. He held on tightly to the boy. For once, he didn't step away from his touch.

Danny clung to Vlad, tears streaming down his face. He didn't care that it was _Vlad, _he just wanted comfort.

Another bone jarring crash tore through the plane, and Vlad squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel Daniel hicupping and sobbing into his shoulder. Vlad himself even felt like crying, but he didn't. He had to stay strong, for his little badger.

One final, terrifying crash of screeching metal, that sounded as if it came from the maw of a beast from hell. And everything went black.

_***Deserted***_

Anthony McGee _felt _when something was wrong. And a moment later his suspicions were confirmed as a pilots worst fear happened. lightning struck the plane. Instantly alarms blared and lights flashed. His heart climbed into his throat. He had never been a man to lie to himself. And in that moment he knew.

There was nothing he could do.

It looked as if the lightining had taken out the left engine.

He had never been a man to lie to himself. If there was blame to take, he would gladly take it.

This was all his fault. The lives of the passangers and crew on board were _his _responsibilty.

He had failed.

The plane was going down.

And there was nothing he could do to stop it.

He couldn't stop it. But maybe, he realized, he could save the lives of the passangers on board. He took a deep breath and griped the wheel.

His calm demeanor was one of a man staring death in the face. A man with a purpose.

He flicked some switches, and tugged the wheel upwards. He was trying to angle the plane in such a way that it wouldn't completely nose dive into the water, and tear the entire plane apart. He was trying to land the plane on it's belly, for minimal damge. He was grateful they were over water.

He completely ignored the screaching metal and blaring alarms as he did his job. He pulled with all his strength at the wheel. Sweat casecaded down his forehead and dripped into his eyes.

He saw the ocean approaching at breakneck speeds, it all seemed to happen in a blur. With a mighty heave he pulled the wheel one last time as the belly of the plane smashed into the water. His head snapped back.

He had one last thought about his wife and daughter waiting for him at a ballet recidal he would never attend.

Then his head met the wheel with a sickning crunch.

And he thought no more.

_***Deserted***_

It was all a complete blur. Lights flashed something akin to strobe lights. As soon as the plane met water, Vlad was sure they were goners.

They were thrown off their feet and knocked painfully around -_very_ painfully- but somehow Daniel remained in his arms through out it were thrown ruthlessly to the ground and Vlad was positioned to take the brunt of the fall. He let out an agonized groan as he felt something crunch.

Water quickly started gushing into the plane. Vlad got through enough of his shock at still being alive to asses their situation. The plane was a shamble of ruins, and the parts that weren't blazing with flames were being drowned by an terrifying assualt of salt water. He spyed the door of the plane, now completely torn of it's hinges. Yes. That was their ticket to freedom. But they had to act fast, before water or fire blocked their path.

"Daniel!" Vlad screamed at the top of his lungs, griping Daniels shirt.

"Uhhh," the boy groaned, dazed.

"Daniel! There's a way out! We have to get there. Now!" The boy didn't react. "Daniel. DANNY!" His eyes snapped open.

"Waa, Vlad?" Daniel, finally, replied. Blinking blearily. Vlad sighed with relief, and hoisted Daniel to his feet. "Come now Daniel, we're all most there." He looped Daniels arm around his shoulder. Exruitiating pain tore up Vlads left arm, he gritted his teeth and practically dragged Daniel to the exit. He stumbled and crashed in to a torn up looking wall, he felt a sharp pinch in his side, but thought nothing of it. He got up and kept going, adreneline moving for him.

When they got there, Vlad stoped. The exit was still above sea level, but the sudden problem of staying above the waves when they got out assualted Vlads mind. He was traped between a rock and a hard place. The question was simple, really.

Did he want to die now, or later?

He chose later.

He bunched up his knees, preparing to launch himself and Daniel into the water.

"Vlad..?" Vlad stoped and looked down, Daniel was looking up at him, pain and fear clear in his eyes. Blood, cuts, and bruises peppered his face. He looked like hell. Vlad was certain his face matched his. "You- you..."

"Yes, Daniel?" Vlad expected an out pouring of the heart. Oh, gosh, Vlad you saved my life! I owe you my life, Vlad, thank you!

Instead.

"...You called me Danny." He said confused.

The tips of Vlads mouth tipped up wards. Of course.

"Hold your breath." Was all he said in response.

He launched himself and Daniel out of the burning wreckage of the plane, and into the cold as ice, salty depths of the ocean.

The shock initially paralyzed him. Jesus, it was cold! He tightened his grip on Daniels shirt, and started paddeling to what he thought was the surface. He was slightly surprised when he felt Daniel carrying is own weight, paddeling in sync with Vlad. Thank God.

He broke the surface, spitting and sputtering, Daniels shirt still in his grasp.

Salt water.

Yuck.

He started coughing to clear the retched stuff from his lungs, Daniel doing the same. When he recovered enough to take a look around, he was actually releaved. Sort of. Wreckage from the plane floated all around them. He spotted a particularly boyant peice of rubage and started paddeling toward it, Daniel in tow. When they reached it, they threw themselves upon it in relish. Exaustion weighed on Vlad, but he knew this was still far from over.

"What- what do we do now?" Said Daniel, teeth chattering. He looked more Vaulnrebul than ever.

"We wait, I suppose." If Vlad was being completely honest with himself, he had not the slightest clue what to do next.

"...Wait for what?" Daniel looked up at vlad, looking utterly lost.

Vlad sighed, "To be rescued, Daniel, I thought that was obvious." He said, letting Sarcasm seep into his voice. He knew now wasn't the time. But he was to exausted to care.

Daniel narrowed his eyes for a moment, "whatever, fruit loop." He muttered.

Vlad rolled his eyes, and exlaimed sarcasticly, "Oh, thank you Vlad for saving my life! With out you I'd be dead, how can I ever repay you?"

Danny started to reply when he came to a very pride wounding realization. The fruit loop was right. He sighed, and said, letting his voice soften, "Thank you, Vlad." He looked into Vlads eyes and said, "Without you, I'd probably be dead, I owe you." Vlad was shocked to say the least, he stared at the boy to the point where it started to become awkward before he replied, "probably?" He snorted, "I think you're giving yourself to much credit. " He winked to show he was being good natured. Danny rolled his eyes.

An explosive crash emmited from the plane, Danny stared, wide eyed at the burning inferno behind him. He briefly wondered how something could be on fire and sinking at the same time. Vlads eyes followed Dannys and he took in the horrific sight before them. Mini explotions continued to erupt within the plane, and metal screeched as the plane caved in upon itself.

"...Perhapes we should further ourselves a bit from the plane." Danny nodded silently in agreement.

"It could be dangerous to be-" the words died in Vlads throat. Danny looked at him, concerned.

"Could be dangerous to what?" Danny proded. Vlad shushed him and narrowed his eyes to the distance.

What was the fruit loops malfuction? Danny was tired and hurt. He was starting to get testy, Vlads easy dissmissle irked him.

Then something entirely unpresedented happened. Vlad_smiled. _Not his usual I'm gonna kill your dad- get with your mom- and make you my evil apprentice smirk. A real _smile, _weird.

It was kinda creepy.

Entirely fed up, and a bit creeped out, Danny bit out, "What the heck are you smiling about? You're creepin' me out."

Vlad let out a weird sort of laugh, part realived, part... giddy? A weird combination.

"Land, Daniel. Land" He said staring of into the distance. Danny followed his gaze, he narrowed his eyes and caught sight of what Vlad was staring at. A dark smudge against an even darker sky, but the more he looked at it, the more he couldn't deny it. That was an island. Danny smiled, sharing in Vlads exuberation. It didn't seem to be to far away. A perfect place to wait to be rescued, not to far from the crash, somewhere they could be found. A place to rest. Danny _really _didn't want to spend the night out on the ocean. The sudden thought of sharks made him shudder. Yep, that island sounded pretty good.

Dannys laugh almost completely matched Vlads from earlier, but with a bit of nervous energy added in. As he stared at the island in the distance, he uttered quietly, "Land ahoy."

"We better get going," Said Vlad, looking down at Danny.

For once, Danny didn't argue.

_***Deserted***_

It was a grueling process. They seemed to swim for hours, albiet with the aid of the piece of plane wreckage. Everytime Vlad looked up, they seemed to be no closer. Every once in a while Vlad would look down at Danny, and see him nodding of. His legs still paddeling away. Vlad almost laughed each time, what a tenacious boy.

Vlad was more tired than he could ever remember being. If he were being honest, he was doing most of the work where moving them foreward was concerned. But that was alright, he was getting them to that damn island even if it killed him. Each time he moved, his arm lit up with pain, his whole body felt like it was on fire. It got to the point where his body just couldn't take the pain any more, and went numb. It didn't help that his adreniline was wearing off.

He looked down again, and Daniel was slumped against him, asleep. This time though, he didn't atempt to wake him. He just pulled him closer so he wouldn't slip off, and kept going.

"Don't worry, little bader, I'll get us there. I promise." He uttered silently.

He kept on for an uknown amount of time. The island wasn't nearly as close as it had seemed at first.

Though, the next time he looked up, panting, teeth chattering. There it was. The island was practically on top of them.

He should have been elated, giddy, realived, shocked even. But it seemed as if his brain had gone numb with the rest of his body. He silently waded up the shore, leaving the piece of the plane behind. Daniel cradeled in his arms, bridal style.

He got them up to them to the shore, and dropped to his knees. He did it.

He placed Daniel gently on the ground...

Then promptly fell to his side with relish.

He had a brief thought that perhapes he should have gotten them further up shore. But was much to tired to act on the thought. They'd figure everything out. Tomorrow.

His last thought before he slipped gratefully into the land of sleep, was the Daniel really owed him.


	5. Chapter 5 Bleeding wounds

AN/: Any of you remember my Deserted snip-it that I posted? Well this is it. I'll probably be deleting the other one from my profile. I did rewrite some parts, and added in others. .

Also, this chapter takes place after Danny and vlad wake up from the crash. They slept almost through out the whole day. Wouldn't you?

**Chapter 5 Bleeding Wounds**

"This is all your fault, fruitloop." Danny said, wiping off a smudge of.. something from his face. Whatever it was, it was gross. He was dirty and grimy. His whole body ached and protested every time he moved. There was a large gash running across his under arm. It freakin hurt. No need to say, he was having a crappy day. Oh, and lets not forget! His ghost powers were still disabled. Hoo-freakin-ray.

Lets just say, waking up on a deserted island in the middle of no where, injured, thirsty, tired, and confused, was _not _fun. Danny didn't quite remember everything from the crash. He did remember that Vlad had saved him, but as far as getting to the island, he had barely any recolition. But just because the pompous jerk had saved him, didn't mean all of this wasn't his fault.

"Do shut up, Daniel." This boy and his endless whinning! It seemed the boy never ran out of things to complain about. Albeit, at the moment there was quite a bit to complain about. But that didn't mean the boy couldn't keep his comments to himself.

"No. I will not shut up! You got us into this mess, with your stupid freakin' scheming. Well, congratulations! You've won a fabulous prize!" He said this spreading his arms wide, in a show casing fashion. "A wonderful tropical vacation! In the middle of frickin' nowhere!

Completely unfazed by the teens rant, Vlad turned toward the ocean his hand over his eyes. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. They were deserted. No food. No water. No shelter. No ghost powers. No way home.

Danny stomped his foot in frustration. "You get me into this mess, and can't even answer when I say something to you. God, fruitloop your really starting to fucking piss me off!''

Vlad raised his eyebrows at that. He had never heard the teen curse in all the time he'd known him. Not once. He really didn't appreciate vulgar language. Well, directed at him.

"Language, Daniel."

"English, Vlad. I thought you were supposed to be smart."

Well, that was snippy.

"Daniel, your level of maturity continues to astound me."

"Daniel, your level of maturity continues to astound me" Danny mocked back at him, putting on a stupid face to go with it.

Vlad rolled his eyes, he wasn't getting roped into an argument, not now. He had more important things to think about. Like, getting home, for example.

Vlad let out a tired sigh. Well, it looked like they might be there for a while. He looked at Daniel out of the corner of his eye. He wondered if the teen had yet to realize just how deep they were in. They would probably have to wait to be rescued. Because... well, because he wasn't sure their powers would ever come back. And being rescued might not even ever happen. He was a billionaire, so they might be searched for more heavily than most missing persons, but they might just be assumed dead. The crash was pretty bad, had it been two other people, they would most probably be dead.

Danny stared at Vlad. He looked kinda... Down, defeated. Danny had never seen him look this way before, well yeah their situation pretty much sucked. But, he was Vlad! If anyone could get them out of this, he could. Scheming bastard that he is. He sucked in a deep breath, if they were going to get through this alive, they were going to have to work together. Yay.

"So, uh Vlad." He said, shuffling his feat awkwardly. "Um, well what do we do now?"

Vlad looked at the boy, he didn't turn around. At least Daniel was trying to be civil, though, he suspected it wouldn't last.

"Shelter." Vlad said bluntly.

"Um, what?" Danny said this with a puzzled expression, he was a little slow sometimes.

Vlad rolled his eyes, "honestly, Daniel you are a bit slow, aren't you? " Danny opened his mouth for a retort, but Vlad quickly cut him off. "Haven't you read any survival books-" he looked at the teen, and smirked. Ah, there's the Vlad we all know and love " Oh, that's right, you don't read." Danny scowled, He didn't have time to read! "So, in your case, survival _movies_" What is the first three things you need to establish during an emergency?" He raised an eyebrow, indicating he wanted an answer from the boy.

Danny gritted his teeth and forced himself to answer. They had to work together! No matter how much he wanted to deck the pompous jerk. "...Shelter, food and water"

"Very good, Daniel!" He said using his best Kindergarten teacher voice.

Danny Narrowed his eyes, if he had his powers he would so freeze Vlad in his shoes right now! Vlad treated him like a complete moron! While he did have his slow moments, he wasn't stupid.

Danny put a big goofy smile on his face and said, " thanks, uncy Vlad, it's all I can do to impress you. When you compliment me it just makes it easier for me to sleep at night."

Vlad stared at the boy, he knew exactly what he was doing. If there was one thing he and Daniel shared, it was the language of sarcasm.

"Well, Daniel. I'm glad I'm helping you get a full nights rest. But, we need to get a move on, the sun is going down and we need to get started on building a shelter." He turned his back to the sparkling ocean and headed back to the tree line.

Danny clenched his fists, and grudgingly followed. _Fruittloop! Thinks he's so much better than me! But, that doesn't mean he's not right... _The sun was going down, and it was starting to get chilly. There was a gentle breeze blowing, it carried a fresh, tropical scent. Like coconuts. But, he knew, somehow that it would be getting colder. And there was always the possibility of rain. Yeah. They needed shelter.

Danny looked over at Vlad and noted that he was favoring his left arm. Was he hurt? Danny couldn't tell, if he was he would say something. Right? Danny internally rolled his eyes. No, of course he wouldn't. That's Vlad, to pridefull for his on good.

Danny stood a few feet separated from Vlad while the both surveyed the area. There were a lot of trees. He was more than certain they were palm tree's. That much was obvious, he vaguely wondered if they were coconut tree's. That would help with the food problem. He kept looking for a possible shelter. He didn't see anything, so, it seemed they were going to have to build their own shelter. Sounds easy, right? Not so much. They had no tools, not even a pocket knife! How were they supposed to do anything?

A few feet left of Danny, Vlad's mind was fallowing the same path. There seemed to be no easy shelter in sight. And while there may be one deeper into the jungle, he didn't want to be searching around in there when the sun went down. And, he didn't want to be to far from the shore line, in case any rescuers came. So. What to do? He'd read a book once about a man in a similar situation, in the first night the man had built a simple lean two out of palm leaves. Apparently palm leaves were pretty water resistant.

He looked over and found Daniel glowering at him, "What?" He asked, iritably. Danny scowled at him and said, "why exactly are you being all sarcastic and acting like you're above me, when _you're _the reason we're in this situation? I was just wondering." Vlad huffed, but really, it was a valid point. "well, I..."He trailed off, not quite knowing how to word it. Danny's eyebrows furrowed even further, "Well, you...Attacked me with the plasmius Maximus. Which I still want to know the reason for, by the way! And, you... hm. Let me think. Oh, yeah! YOU'RE THE REASON I'M HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" He yelled the last point, and had to regain his breath before forging on. Vlad cut him off, though, before he could continue. "Daniel, I understand you're angry, but maybe we should put this conversation off until we're reasonabley situated, hm?" He said, regaining his usuall smoothness. Danny jaw twiched, what an infuriating man! He was sure he'd end up jumping into the ocean before they were rescued. It was a good point, though, he would scream at Vlad _after _they got everything situated. "whatever." He stated, ending the conversation.

Vlad watched as the teen turned his back. He had to come up with something before Daniel came back to that topic. He thought about just telling him the truth, it wasn't that bad, not something Daniel shouldn't expected. The thing that got him, though, was the Daniel was kind of right, this _was _his fault, kind of. The was a pride denter. He sighed, pushing it to the back of his mind and rubbed his hands together, and started to collect various discarded palm leaves on the ground. Oh, right there was one. He bent over to retrieve it. Ow. "Ow!" He let out a pained grunt, and went down on one knee, hard. All the leaves he had started to collect fell from his grasp and scattered on the ground. He fell to both knees and hung his head between his shoulders. His right hand on his abdomen. Wow, this hurt, how had he not noticed this before?

Danny blinked, stunned. "V-Vlad? Are you okay?' He had no idea what could possibly be going on. One moment Vlad was completely fine, engaging an an heated arguement with him, then the next moment- "do i-*huff huff* do I look okay to you?" Danny stared at the man, he was in writhing around on the ground in pain. And he still had the tenacity to be a smug, sarcastic jerk. Not bad.

Danny rushed to the older mans side. Vlad had rolled himself over on his back and was laying precautiously still, clutching his side. Blood oozed from between his fingers, and Danny glimpsed a piece of shrapnel that was embedded in his side. How in the hell had he been walking? Up and talking, being his usual sarcastic - ass self, with a piece of shrapnel stuck in his side? And neither of them noticed! Hadn't he felt it? No matter how big a jerk Vlad was...Danny needed him, there was no way, _now way _he was staying on this island alone. _Maybe it's more than just needing him as to why you're worried..._A voice in his head whispered slyly, Danny shook his head.

Now wasn't the time to think about it. He had to help Vlad. He was laying in the sand, which was quickly being covered in a pool of the older mans blood. His breathing was shallow, each breath rattled in his chest. And he was acting like each breath agonized him. Which it probably did.

"It's gonna be okay, Vlad. Your gonna get through this, you're gonna be fine" Danny untied his jacket from around his waist and pressed it to Vlad's side. trying to stop the blood flow.

"...Liar," Vlad grunted out. Danny saw a glint of something in his eyes, he couldn't figure out what. Vlad started to close his eyes, he was fading.

Then, Danny got angry. Who did the fruit loop think he was? Getting them into this mess, and then just up and dying. Nuh-uh. Not on Danny's watch.

"Hey! Fruit tloop! What do you think you're doing? I didn't give you permission to die! Come on, is this all the great Vlad plasmius has to offer? You gonna give up? Just like that?" Vlad opened his eyes in surprise, then even wider when Danny slapped him in the face. "Let's go, Plasmius. Fight! I know your strong enough to do it."

Dannys words seemed to take effect, Vlad started to fight it.

Danny blinked, the blood flow had stopped. For now. How was he going to get the shrapnel out of Vlad? Once he started to think about it, no normal human would still be alive right now. Maybe, somehow, their ghost-powered healing was still working. If so, Danny had had wounds almost this bad happen during some of his fights. Key word, almost.

Vlad's life depended on Danny's theory that their fast healing was still in effect. If it was, he could just yank it out and the wound would heal itself. Yeah, it would hurt like hell, but at least he would still be alive. If not...well, things wouldn't go nearly so smoothly.

Danny jumped when a hand grasped his shirt, he looked down and saw Vlad staring at him. He looked determined, like he was sure he was going to make it. He swallowed thickly "Dan-" he let out a terrible, hacking cough "Daniel, do it." Danny blinked was he saying what he thought he was saying?

"But, Vlad..."

"Do it." He had come to the same conclusion as Danny. It had to be done.

Danny steeled himself, and let out a breath. He started to reach for the shard, then had a thought. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his leather wallet. Vlad raised his eyebrows.

Danny held up the wallet. "Um, I thought you could, like, bite down on this.

Vlad nodded. Good idea. The boy wasn't nearly as dimwitted as everyone made him out to be. Including himself. Danny placed the wallet in Vlad's mouth, and Vlad bit down on it.

Danny grasped the shrapnel and looked into Vlad eyes. Vlad nodded, This was going to hurt like hell. No words were needed. Danny let out a deep breath, and pulled. It slid through the skin, it was almost too easy. For Danny.

Vlad screamed.

It was muffled due to the wallet, which Vlad was now monumentally grateful for.

Danny almost stopped, but steeled himself and kept going. one second became a minute. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. The shrapnel piece sure was in there. Suddenly the suction on the shrapnel stopped, it was out. Danny let out a sigh of relief.

Blood gushed out of the wound, Danny's heart climbed into his throat.

Vlad let out a pained gasp. He was beginning to believe he may have been wrong. He was going to die.

Danny stared at Vlad, shell shocked. Then regained enough of his wits to press his jacket to the wound.

"Come on, Vlad. You can do it." He stared at the older man, with tears in his eyes " don't- don't leave me here alone."

Vlad coughed, it felt like someone was tearing his chest apart. " I wont, little badger." He meant it.

Then... The blood stopped gushing. Danny looked away from Vlad's face and peeked at the wound, It was already starting to repair itself! He had been right! Hope soared through his chest.

A smile broke his face as he looked up at Vlad. Vlad smiled a little, he still hurt, a lot. But from the look on Daniel's face they had been right. He let his head thump to the ground, he was tired. So very, very tired. Hopefully, Daniel would let him sleep this time. And refrain from slapping him. That would be nice.

Danny looked at Vlad, his eyes were already starting to close. His hair was all out of his pony tail, and now that he looked at him. His face was all sorts of beat up. He had a large gash running from his left temple, down to his cheek bone. It looked like he got the majority of the injury between the two. Danny smirked.

"Night, fruit loop. Don't think this means I don't still hate you. Just can't have you getting me in to a mess like this, then up and die on me. Oh, no! your not getting out of it that easily!

Vlad chuckled as his eyes drifted slowly closed, and his sight darkened around the edges. What a stubborn child!

"Good night, little badger." Within a few seconds, he was snoring.

Danny Snorted, "Fruit loop."

Danny Looked up at the sky, it didn't look like there would be rain. The shelter could wait in till tomorrow. He curled up on his side, and closed his eyes.

Danny fell asleep to the sounds of the ocean gently lapping at the shore. He never heard the whooshing of helicopter blades, a mile out to sea.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

I've been drifting out of the DP fandom and kind of lost interest in this story, but I will finish it. Promise! I'm to invested to quit now! The next chapter's written, so don't worry. (:


	6. Chapter 6Cuts, Bruises and Coconuts?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the coconuts!

_**Deserted**_

**Chapter 6: Cuts, bruises, and...Coconuts? **

_***Deserted***_

Danny cracked his left eye open, and felt a nervous clench in his stomach. For a moment, he forgot where he was. He had expected to wake up and see the all to familiar ceiling of his bedroom. And was startled to behold the open sky and palm leaves drifting over his vision. It all came rushing back, the crash, the island, Vlad. Vlad. Danny bolted up right and twisted around.

Vlad was laying on his side, snoring. Danny hadn't taken him for the snoring type. He was completely passed out, right where Danny had left him last night. Danny blinked and stared down at the man, his hair was in disarray. And his face was... well, a mess. Danny suspected his own face looked much the same. Vlad looked more vulnerable than Danny could ever remember seeing him. Danny took one last look, and pushed himself up of the ground. He almost yelped as his muscles contracted. Oh, God. He was sore!

He decided to take a quick innovatory of the damage the crash had done to his body. He upturned his left forearm, and beheld a nasty gash stretched along the length of it. Yay. It hurt like hell, too. But he also noted his left pinky was throbbing as well. An injury he hadn't previously noticed. He brought his hand up and almost gave a groan, his pinky was swelled twice the size of normal. And was black and blue. The more he looked at it, the more it hurt. His day just kept getting better, didn't it?

Well, better the injuries be on his left arm and hand, and not his right. Little mercies, he supposed. He checked the rest of his body and found many smaller cuts and bruises. The worse being a large nasty bruise on his ribs. It made it slightly harder to breathe, but he could manage.

Danny finished inspecting himself and decided to take a look around. Why not? Vlad was still passed out in the sand. And there was nothing better to do, the least he could do was look around for some shelter. And maybe find a way to get at those coconuts he had spotted earlier...

A rumbling sound interrupted Danny's thoughts, he gave a start and about jumped out of his skin. He looked around wildly trying to locate the sound when he heard it again. He finally realized what it was and had to grin at his own stupidity. It was him. His stomach was growling. Wow, he was hungry! He didn't think he'd ever been this hungry in his life. The more he thought about it, the worse it got. When was the last time he had ate? He placed a hand over his stomach and thought. Two, three days ago? He couldn't remember.

But he knew one thing.

He needed to eat.

Now.

But where could he find food? Coconuts? That's what people in the movies always did when they were stranded on deserted islands. Danny nodded his head to himself in affirmation. Coconuts it is.

He cast his gaze around, looking for some coconut trees. Hopefully there were some close so he didn't have to wander to far away from Vlad. He spotted one a few feet away and started toward it. When he got to the base of the tree the sudden problem of getting the coconut down came to mind. Hm. He could throw something at them, knock them down. Or... He could climb up the trunk of the tree and pick them himself. That sounded like the option that was most likely to work. And, despite appearances, Danny's human form wasn't as week as it seemed. Recently he had been gaining quite a bit of muscle, and it seemed as if he was finally starting to hit his growth spurt. Climbing shouldn't be to hard, right? He placed his hands on his hips and tilted his head upwards, looking at the tree. He saw a bundle of coconuts, fairly lower down than the rest. He would start there.

He placed his hands on either side of the trunk, and hoisted his body upwards. He quickly brought his feet upwards and wrapped them around the tree. Whew, this was harder than he had thought. That, coupled with the soreness of his body was making this very difficult. He let out a breath and steeled himself. He slowly, but surely, began to shimmy up towards the precious bundle of protein. Finally, he got to his goal, limbs shaking, lungs burning. He shakily extended his arm grasping the bundle, and pulled.

He lost his balance, and felt himself falling through air.

He landed with a heavy umph, and groaned. Yep, this was exactly what he needed. He lifted his head from the ground and realized he was holding the bundle of coconuts. Well at least it wasn't for nothing. He let his head thump back to the ground with a heavy sigh.

After a few minutes he got back to his feet, and made his way back to Vlad, coconuts in hand.

When he got back he saw Vlad, sitting up, grinning at him. Danny's cheeks flushed when he realized that Vlad had seen that whole ordeal. Danny roughly sat down and almost groaned as his back loudly protested at the abuse it had been through. He noticed Vlad staring at him, a barley contained smile on his face.

Danny glared at him and said, "if you don't stop staring at me, I'm not going to share with you."

Then Vlad did something very unexpected, and laughed. Danny stared at him, gobsmacked. Through chuckles Vlad said, " that's quite all right dear boy. If I wanted some coconuts, I could just get up, walk over to that tree over there, and pick some fallen ones up off the ground." He pointed to a tree almost directly behind them. And sure enough, there were many coconuts, just lying there. Danny felt his cheeks heat up, again. How had he not noticed that? Leave it to Vlad to make him feel like a total moron.

Danny just grunted out a quite, "whatever." And set out to peel the coconuts he'd already collected.

Vlad let out another chuckle and made to stand up. He didn't make it very far before he realized standing up would be more difficult than he thought. Danny stopped what he was doing and made to stand up and help Vlad up, but before he could, Vlad plopped to the ground with a huff.

"Ow, well, that still hurts..." He muttered to himself, he had his left arm cradled against his body and a pained look on his face.

Danny looked up, concerned. No matter how much of a jerk the stupid nutbar was acting like, Danny was still worried. "Are you alright," He eyed how Vlad was holding his arm, "what's wrong with your arm?"

Vlad glanced down at his arm and shrugged, with his right arm. "I haven't a clue, It must of happened during the crash." Hm. Danny wondered how he hadn't noticed it before. Vlad must have a pretty high tolerance for pain, Danny thought.. How had he managed the swim to the island with shrapnel in his side and a wonked up arm?

Vlad continued to talk, "Ow, OW!" He was flexing his fingers, "I think it's broken, or sprained, I'm not certain."

Well. What did they do about this? Danny suddenly had an idea and felt pretty proud of himself for thinking of it. "We could make you a splint." Vlad stared at him, so Danny elaborated "Ya know? Like a cast but less-"

"I know what a splint is, Daniel." Vlad cut him off, " I just didn't think _you _did." Danny stared at him.

"Do you have to be a complete jerk 24/7?" Danny said, fed up. He was trying to _help_ the man, for Christs sakes.

"Well, no. I like to take a few hours off here and there, but not 24/7, no."

A sarcastic response. Didn't see that coming.

Danny rolled his eyes and threw the one hand that wasn't holding coconuts, up in the air. "That's it! I give up. Fine, you don't want help? I won't help."

Vlad looked at Danny. He really shouldn't be so hard on the boy. He really was just trying to help. And, as much as Vlad hated to admit it. He needed help. Vlad sighed, "I'm...Sorry, Daniel. That was immature of me, I do need your help." He said, swallowing his pride. Danny looked at Vlad, and nodded, saying nothing.

He set the coconuts down next to him and pushed up off the sandy ground. "I'll go find the stuff for the splint." He walked away before Vlad could reply.

Danny walked away from Vlad feeling somewhat triumphant. Vlad had apologized! Though, Danny suspected Vlad had gotten a knock on the head as well, this was really out of character for him.

Danny shook his head and kept moving. He decided to look around the island a bit. Vlad could wait for a little while. He walked the shore, still in sight of Vlad. Waves licked at the shore, and the distant roar of the ocean was kind of relaxing. Danny spotted a pile of rocks and plump red crabs making their way lazily from rock to rock. He paused and inspected them, they didn't look like they'd be hard to catch... He shook his head and filed that thought away for later. He'd diffidently be coming back here.

He started off toward the treeline, thinking. _First, I'll need two branches to support the arm. And I can use my jacket for padding and to tie it in place, _he smiled thinking of how surprised Vlad would be that he knew all of this. A few weeks ago at school there had been a seminar on what to do if you were ever in an emergency situation. An expert had come in and everything, Danny had been bored at the time, but was now very grateful he had actually paid attention, mostly. And, thankfully, one of the things the guy covered was making a splint.

When he made it to the trees, he looked around. He would need to find two branches that would go slightly past the wrist if they started at the elbow. Danny was surprised at how much of the information he had retained. He searched around for a good ten minutes in till he found two suitable sticks. He smiled and decided to look around a bit more. He moved though the trees, keeping the shore in sight. It looked like a rainforest type setting, palm trees and all kinds of different plant life he couldn't identify. It was hot and humid, sweat trickled down his chest, and gathered across his forehead., dripping into his eyes. He was not used to this kind of heat, not at all. He decided that was enough looking around for one day, he should probably go back to Vlad. Who was sitting in the nice, cool, shade...

When he got back, Vlad was laying on his back his left arm cradled on his chest.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Danny said, not to quietly. Vlad grunted and pushed himself awkwardly to a sitting position. Danny tried hard not to grin, how could he not? The big, bad, Vlad Plasmius, all helpless.

Vlad glared at him, "Thank you, Daniel. But I wasn't sleeping." Danny grinned this time.

"Sure you weren't. Don't look at me like that, Plasmius. I could have said 'wakey wakey eggs and baccy!' But then I realized, we didn't have any eggs and bacon." Vlad rolled his eyes and changed the subject.

"Did you get the things we needed, Daniel?" He said exasperatedly.

Danny eyed Vlad, then said with a cheeky grin, "Sure did, Vladimir." Vlad glowered at him, and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. He glared at Danny and said instead, "just get on with it."

Danny smirked, and set the two branches between them and retrieved his jacket. He began to tear his jacket into strips regretfully. He really didn't want to give up is jacket, but he had no choice. "Okay, hold your arm out at a natural angle, cradling it like that is bad for it. You have to hold it strait for the bone to begin to set." He recited from memory. Vlad shot him a strange look but did what he was told, wincing in pain. Danny began to make the splint, wrapping the arm with pieces of jacket first. Then he set the two pieces of branch on the top and bottom of the arm. He might be missing a few steps, but this would have to work. He finished tying strips of the jacket around the splint, not to tight, but not to loose.

"There, done," he smiled smugly.

Vlad shook his head, "where did you learn to do that, Daniel?"

Danny pushed himself to his feat, rubbing his hands together. He said laughing to himself, " Maybe I learned it from a movie." He said, mocking Vlad from a day earlier. He started to walk away saying over his shoulder, "I saw some crabs over there, maybe I can catch one." Vlad almost called him back, they needed to talk. Needed to make a plan, gather supplies. But thought against it, he needed time to think, and if Daniel did catch one of those crabs then it would be worth it. He was very hungry, he realized. So while he thought of everything they needed to do, he started to peel one of the coconuts Daniel had collected.

About five minutes later, he realized how impossible it was to peel a coconut with your bare hands. He huffed and he puffed so much, he was afraid he was going to blow the damnable house down. That is, if there was a house, they didn't even have a shelter! Then he had a thought, the shrapnel... Where was the shrapnel Daniel had pulled out of him? After a little bit of searching he found it. It was coated with a thick layer of blood and sand.

Charming.

He scraped the blood and grime from the shard, and began to peel the coconut. Much easier, this time. While he peeled, he thought. First, they needed to make a shelter. He thought back on the other day, they were going to make a lean-to. Then well, _that_ happened. He knew how to make a basic lean-to, so that wasn't a problem. Neither was food, really. They could rely on coconuts and perhaps even those crabs Daniel found for a little while. What really bothered him, was water. Maybe, they could find fresh water elsewhere in the island, but he wasn't sure. He tried to remember if he had ever learned a way to purify salt water. He couldn't.

Well. That might be a problem.

Just then, Daniel came back. He was scowling and breathing heavily. Without looking up from what he was doing, Vlad said "I take it you didn't have any luck?" Danny scowled and plopped down in the sand, "No." He said, bluntly, ticked off. Vlad smirked down at the coconut he was peeling, this was still pretty hard, only being able to use one hand and all.

"So, Daniel. We need to talk," Started Vlad. Danny rolled his eyes and said, "Sorry, V-man but my dad already told me about the birds and the bees." Vlad stopped and stared at him, then pinched the bridge of his nose with is good hand, sighing. "I'm not even going to reply to that."

Danny smiled slyly and said, "you just did."

Vlad looked at him, face inscrutable. Danny stared back at him.

"Empty your pockets." Vlad said, out of the blue. "What? Why?" Said Danny, puzzled, what the heck was the fruit basket talking about now? Vlad sighed and replied, "so we can see if you have anything of use on your person." Oh. He knew that. Danny didn't say anything and unloaded his pockets. His wallet, he put it back after Vlad used it. Ew, there was probably Vlad saliva on it. In his wallet, there was a ten dollar bill, his school ID, and a family photo. Then, he had his key chain, with a pair of mini nail clippers on it. And, two subway mints. Well, this should certainly help. Not. Danny looked up, disappointed, all of his stuff on the ground in from of him. "Well, this is all I have. It's still kind of wet, though..." Vlad was already unloading his pockets. A fancy looking wallet, most likely stuffed with cash and credit cards. A regular old black Bic lighter, and...Cigarets? Danny did a double take, Vlad smoked? Upon further inspection he realized these were probably very expensive cigarets, or, mini cigars? He wasn't sure.

With a raised eyebrow, Danny exclaimed, "You smoke? Tsk tsk, Vladdie, that's bad for your lungs, Dontchya know?" He said that last part in his best impression of the dairy king, just for kicks. Vlad scowled at him and sighed.

"Not regularly, Daniel. I just thought I might want one. You know, I was planning on spending two weeks with _you." _

Danny ignored the insult saying, "A likely story, V-man. But I don't think I believe you." Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "I don't quite care what you believe, Daniel. You should just be happy that we have _this."_ He said, holding up the Bic lighter. Danny found it odd that he would have such expensive cigarets, but such a mundane looking lighter. But he _was _right, that would certainly come in handy. That is, if it even worked.

Voicing his concerns Danny said, "Does it work?" Vlad looked at him and flicked the lighter, little sparks flying out, then sputtering out and dying. But, Vlad flicked it again persistently, and it lit up. A orange flame tinted with blue wavering in the air. Danny grinned, this would make things _much _easier. "Well, Vlad, looks like your little smoking problem came to some use." He waggled his finger at Vlad, "but when we get back, me and you are gonna have a serious talk." Vlad started to say something, but thought against it, and said instead. "You and I, Daniel. This is why you should pay attention in English class." Danny scowled and muttered underneath his breath, "freaking grammar Nazi..."

Vlad ignored him and said, "Okay, now we have two out of four things we need." He paused, thinking. "We have food, and fire we still need a shelter and water." Danny nodded, he was right, though water seemed like the bigger problem of the two.

"Now we..." Vlad stopped, tilting his head. Danny looked at him, confused, what the heck was he doing? "Vlad, what.." Vlad put his hand out, cutting him off, then he pressed a finger to his lips. Saying "shh, Daniel, do you hear that?" Danny stopped and listened, he didn't hear anything at first and was about to call Vlad a fruit loop. Then...what was that? A distant, roaring swishing sound. Danny's heart leaped.

A helicopter!

He leaped to his feat, and raced to the shoreline. Unaware that Vlad was right on his heals. He could see it now, a jet black helicopter, against the blue sky. Hundreds of feet above the roiling, frothing waves of the ocean. He jumped up and down, waving his arms. Vlad doing the same. Danny yelled excitedly, they were going home! He was already thinking about how he would be home, with his family, in maybe a day.

Then, the helicopter did something Danny hadn't thought it would.

It turned around.

It- it hadn't seen them...Danny stood there, and stared. He wasn't going home. Vlad stood next to Danny, his hopes hadn't been as high as Danny's had. But he had still hoped, and now... He saw Danny plop to the ground, staring off into the distance, vacantly.

He reached out to touch him on the shoulder, to perhaps tell him everything was going to be okay? He didn't know, he had never been the comforting type. But when he layed his hand on Danny's shoulder, he jerked away, violently. His head whipped around and he said, "Don't touch me, you fruit basket! This is all your fault! Why couldn't you have just left me alone? Now, I'm stuck on this stupid island, and I'll probably never get rescued. And the worst of it? I'm stuck here with _you!"_ He flung that last bit with as much Venom as he could muster.

Vlad just stared at him, eyes slightly widened. If he were being honest with himself, that had kind of hurt. But, he was the older one here, he had to take care of Danny now. As much as he hated to admit it. With out his powers, Danny was just a child, and Vlad was the adult in the situation. Danny had turned back toward the ocean, not looking at him. Vlad said quietly, "I'll go work on making a shelter." And he walked away.

Danny looked at him while he was walking away. He'd expected Vlad to yell, to be angry. Not..that. Danny sighed, he should've been in more control of himself. But, watching that helicopter fly away, he realized something. They might never be rescued. And that had hit him, hard. He looked out to the ocean, hands around his knees, he gave a hiccuping breath. He thought of his friends and family, his home, heck, even school. He missed all of it, he wanted to go _home_. And he might never be able to go home. A tear worked it's way down his cheek, he's been holding it in for days. Soon his vision was blurred with tears, and he was hiccuping. His head dropped to his knees and he cried. He lifted his head, shoulders shaking. The wind ruffled his hair, as he stared out at the roiling waves.

As his tears died down, and he gained more control of himself.

He made a promise to himself. That no matter what...

He was going to get home.

_***Deserted***_

_I've been slowly inserting myself back into the phandom. The avengers and NCIS fandoms are really sucking me in, but DP is still my number 1. I will **NOT **abandon this fic. _

_Thoughts on this chapter? I needed to establish some things in their on-the-island relationship. _


End file.
